mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Species
Skin Differences were added on June 8th,2018, starting with the Toucan, and are becoming staples of Mope.io. Appearance All skin differences, hence the name, are not the same as one another. They all have different probabilities of spawning, and the rarer skins have different quirks that make them better than the more common ones. Toucan There is a high chance to spawn as a Toco Toucan * The most basic looking Toucan you can make. * Orange beak with black tip. * White torso. * White tail-feathers. * Orange eye-rings. There are no features exclusive to the Toco Toucan. _______________________________________________________________________________________ There is a somewhat high chance to spawn as a Choco Toucan * Also basic looking, just a little less basic. * Yellow beak with black, crescent shaped mark. * Yellow torso. * Yellow tail-feathers. The Choco Toucan's ability recharges 15% faster. _______________________________________________________________________________________ There is an in-the-middle chance to spawn as a Keel-Billed Toucan * Most colorful of the Toucans. * Very elaborate beak that is green, with two tiny blue marks on the side, and a purple tip. * Light yellow torso. * Very light yellow tail-feathers. The Keel-Billed Toucan can fly for 3 extra seconds before having to land. _______________________________________________________________________________________ There is a somewhat low chance to spawn as a Fiery-Billed Toucan * Quite elaborately designed. * Red beak, hence the name, with orange-ish line in the middle. * Orange-yellow torso and tail-feathers. * Very notable blue eye rings. The Fiery-Billed Toucan can fly 15% faster than the other Toucans. _______________________________________________________________________________________ There is a a 1% chance to spawn as a Lava Toucan. * Toucan that uses the darkest colors constantly. * Black beak with yellow, crescent shaped mark. * Orange-reddish torso and tail-feathers, hence the name "Lava" Toucan. * Red eye-rings. The Lava Toucan has 25% more health (takes 5 hits to kill), and is immune to lava, but not fireballs. If it was last in lava, this Toucan can throw a fireball. _______________________________________________________________________________________ And there is a very low chance to spawn as a Pakistani Toucan. *Gren body *White torso and tail-feathers *Orange Eye Rings *Orange Beak with black heart-like mark at the tip *Green Feathers with Pakistan's flag in the center The Pakistani Toucan was made to celebrate Pakistan's independence day. Despite being very rare, it is unknown if it has any advantages over the Toco Toucan. Pigeon There are two kinds of Pigeons. The Grey Pigeon spawns most of the time, but 1% of the time, you will spawn as a white Pigeon (A.K.A. the Dove). The Dove is 20% smaller than the Pigeon, and flies 25% faster. Tiger The most secretive skin difference, the White Tiger was never explicitly confirmed until it was seen that players can be it in game. Despite how ludicrously rare it is, it is unknown if the White Tiger has any advantages over the normal Tiger. Cheetah The Cheetah (top left) has 3 skin differences, the Jaguar (top right), the Leopard (bottom left), and the Black Panther (bottom right). They are all 10% slower than the Cheetah, but can climb hills and can dive for a longer amount of time. There is a 5/250 chance of getting the Jaguar, 4/250 chance of getting the Leopard, and a 1/250 chance of getting the Black Panther. The Black Panther is also fast in mud, around Crocodile speed. Eagle Trivia *When asked if there will be more animals with skin differences, DaRealPhoenix said that Clickstan didn't like the idea, even though DaRealPheonix did. Category:Game mechanics Category:In-game Feautures